Virus Red
Now we all are aware of the entity "Null". I'm not going into detail about him because this creepypasta isn't about him. However, it's about something that is similar, but way worse. Let me explain I was playing Minecraft with my friends on a Minecraft server. The version was 1.14.4. We were all communicating through Discord, so we were safe. While we were getting wood to build our house I noticed that weird things started to occur that normally shouldn't than one of my friends found a plugin called "SocialSpy" apparently it can view invisible players so i used it only to discover that a player going by the username "Error_Virus_Red" had managed to join our world. I managed to show this to my friends and they thought it was weird than by the way my friends were called "Luke" and "Josh" Anyway Josh checked the server player list but it only showed our usernames witch was weird but i decided to ignore it. We fast forward to 50 minutes later when i was waling through some plains when all the sudden i saw a sign that said "goodnight" I asked Luke and Josh if they placed it and both of them said no then i looked left and i saw a figure that looked kind of like "Null" but what i noticed was that these red marks were going up its arms and legs then a message popped up in the chat from the "Invisible Player" saying the following: Good Night :) I was really scared i decided to chase after the null like figure but then it disappeared then the time set to night. Josh is sitting around wondering whats going on while Luke is looking through the source codes and this is what popped up: Virus Red set time to night Virus Red placed block 63 Virus Red object successfully We did not know what was happening or who was this "Virus Red" person was than all of the sudden my game started to glitch than all of the sudden i was teleported right in front of what who i might think be "Virus Red" he looked almost like "Null" with the exception of Red marks going up its legs and arms then me "Josh and Luke were teleported to the void we were about to fall in when a tellraw message popped up saying "I am Virus Red" then the game crashed with no error message what so ever than when i checked my discord a user going by "Virus_Red had joined then he started to spam these weird codes I translated the code and this is the message i got "I am Virus Red I am the Brother Of Null, Soon we will rise and destroy Minecraft ONCE AND FOR ALL! Soon this game will be ours and Nobody will be able to stop me good night :)" I was really scared but than i looked up anyone else that had experienced something like it and i found that a YouTube going my the name "Orange Gamer" had experienced this "Virus Red" that's all for now so anyone that's reading this if you see signs that say "goodnight or random black/red blocks LEAVE your world Immediately! Hope you guys enjoyed be careful and stay safe. Category:First Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Hackers Category:Null Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:PC Minecraft